Hunter's Moon
by Wolfangel643
Summary: A small town in Utah is over ran with aliens and young female human is caught in the middle of this battle on Earth, between Xeno and Yautja. OCxOC Slight Human/Predator and Xeno/Human. First AvP story. Flames welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Moon

Tap. Tap. Tap. Sera looked up from her book. It was about midnight and she was all alone, well besides her pet wolf-dog, Nuka. She looked down at the gold colored wolf. He stirred slightly in his sleep but kept snoozing.

The girl rolled her eyes, irritated. Her father was working late as usual. Ugh he was always working. You see, he was sorta like a big shot military scientist and was never home to spend time with her.

Sera sat up on her bed, one leg out in front her and the other bent. Sera smiled lightly at Nuka who was using her leg as pillow. She had had Nuka since her ninth birthday, and through the years the two became inseparable. She would always call him, her guardian angel, the way he would try to protect her with his life. Sera yawned and began reading her book, Bitten by Kelley Armstrong.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Sera closed her book, she knowing exactly what part she was at, since she had read the book bout five times. She was getting into a juicy part with Elena and Clay, the two main characters.

Sera blushed bright red as her mind drifted to her and her boyfriend, Justin. They have been going out since she first started high school. Justin had been two grades above her, so she had to watch him graduate and all that jazz. She smiled, relieved that this year was her last year.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Sera growled mentally, "_Ok that is getting very fucking irritating!" _She successfully took her leg out from Nuka without waking him, but as she tried to walk she crumbled to the floor.

"Damn it" she cursed at her numb leg. She looked up on the bed and found she had woken up the beast. Nuka had his back to her, so he looking over his shoulder at her. The look he gave her was so priceless, she couldn't help but laugh.

She crawled over by the bed and patted his head lightly. "It ok pup, go back to sleep" she whispered in the wolf's ear. Nuka let out a tired groan and dropped his head back on her bed, letting out a long tired sigh.

Sera chuckled and left the room. She crept down the hall, listening intently for the tapping. Not finding anything upstairs, she headed downstairs. She checked the doors just in case, all were locked and bolted. Sera didn't find anything. No tapping. She growled in frustration, and began heading upstairs when she heard a noise from the attic.

"_What in gods name was that?"_she thought, silently going upstairs and grabbing her pistol from a small hidden safe, in her father's room. Sera jogged back to her room and locked the door behind her, startling Nuka awake yet again. He growled at first, half dazed then hopped down by Sera, who was crouching on the floor, next to her computer desk.

Sera looked up at the concerned wolf. He gave her an -_are you ok? - _look. A crash now came from the level just above her room. She pointed her gun at the door. Nuka stood by her side growling low with his hackles raised.

It was nearly an hour and half both Nuka and Sera stared at the door intently, tense and ready. Sera slowly walked to her door, she shakily opened it and peer down the hall.

Nothing. She took a breathe and walked out of the room gun raised and pointed to kill. Nuka tried to follow her but Sera snapped her fingers, and did what looked to be sign language. Nuka huffed and walked back in her room lying down, ready to leap forward if called. She smiled lightly.

When Sera was little, Nuka and her would spend hours teaching each other signs and body language to communicate. Weird maybe but Sera didn't care, it came in handy at times, kinda like this. Sera nodded to Nuka and walked down the hall to the attic door, she gulped and opened the door silently and began making her way up the stairs.

It was dark, only the moon lighting the room, but it didn't matter to Sera. When she was 14, Sera's father took her and got what seemed an almost science fictional surgery, Eye shine. Thus, she gained the ability to see in the dark, but in turn her eyes become sensitive to light, although through the years it has been getting better.

Sera looked around the attic, keeping her gun raised and ready. She walked near the back wall. Suddenly something leapt at Sera's face. Sera screamed and fell backwards on her butt, rising her gun to shoot. But she stopped herself as she got a look at her attacker.

"You stupid fucking cat!!" she yelled, at a tiny gray striped cat. It was Bella, Ms. Greenwell's, the next door neighbor's cat. Now don't get Sera wrong she loved spending time with Ms. Greenwell or Eve as she called her, and her three cats but her cats could be such a pain.

"Bella you little shit" she panted "You scared me half to death." Sera crept over to pick the cat up.

"How the hell did you get in her-?" she stopped, Bella began to cowered away and puffed up. "Hey now it's just-"she stopped again as Bella hissed, something she was never known to do, before running off down stairs. Sera frowned and turned around, immediately wishing she hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter's Moon

i do not own the whole AvP creatures. i do own my characters.

Standing before the moon lit window, was a creature with dark shiny skin, which looked almost wet. It stood about 4 feet tall crouching, nearly walking on all fours, but maybe 7 or 8 feet if it stood straight. Its hands and feet looked semi human like, well besides the long fingers tipped with deadly claws. The long barbed, almost blade looking tail curved around its back, much like scorpion ready to strike. If it wasn't for Sera being scared shitless, she would have been amazed by its deadly beauty.

The thing hissed at her. She then saw it had two mouths, one inside the other, both having extremely sharp looking fangs. She was too shocked to scream, staring in horror at the monster with her huge sliver eyes. The creature hissed again and advanced towards her.

Sera tried to back away as far as she could. Yelping in protest, she tripped over a box behind her, causing her to fall on her back. The thing leapt on top of her, screeching and hissing. Sera trembled violently underneath the creature waiting for its second jaw to pierce her throat.

But it never came. Sera opened one of her eyes and looked up at the creature. It stood above her with its sharp fangs drawn back in a snarl but it wasn't growled or hissing it made more of a purring sound. She focused on her heart, trying to calm down and slow her heart beat.

But just as her heart rate was becoming normal, it stopped as the thing brought its head lower, near her throat. The black monster hissed again. Sera suddenly thought of her father. What would he think when and if he founds her body torn and half eaten?

Sera stiffened as she felt it's breathe on her neck. But still death or pain didn't come. She then she felt it. This unearthly beast was nibbling on her neck! She could feel its steel sharp fangs but they never pierced her skin. Never did its fangs cause her to bleed. Sera tried to scoot away from the thing but it hissed fiercely at her and pin her there. She whimpered and didn't protest. The beast rubbed against her neck as if it was cooing her. She suddenly felt it move off her and backed away giving her room to sit up. Sera looked at the creature. It had no eyes, well that she could see, at least.

Not knowing what she was doing, Sera put out her hand to the beast. It stared at her confused or unsure what to do. Sera, herself didn't even know. The ink black thing purred on put its elongated head under her hand. Then they touched. Sera saw a flash of white before her eyes then the dark attic. The creature sat before her, it sounding like it was purring almost.

"What the hell?" she gawked sliding her hand up and down its head. It was smooth, really smooth not slimly as it looked. "_Dude this is almost better than silk and stain!" _she giggled mentally. The thing seemed to chuckle too. Sera dropped her hand and rose on eyebrow. She could have sworn the thing done the same, if it had eyes.

"What are you?" she asked looking at the creature. The thing rose to its feet and wrapped its tail around Sera. _**"Xenomorph" **_a thick male-ish voice answered through her mind.

She looked dumbstruck at the now called xenomorph. "You j-just talked? You know English?" the xeno purred bumping Sera's leg.

"_**Little"**_was all it spoke. Sera frowned. _'I thought aliens were supposed to be intelligent beings or whatever'_ she mentally thought.

The xeno huffed at her. _**"We are. Just can't communicate in oomans language well"**_ Sera furrowed her eyebrows at how he had heard her thoughts but decided to wave it off.

"So there are more of you xenomorphs?" She asked testing out the new word. The black xeno nodded before nuzzled her neck, making her stiffen for a second.

"What's your name?" '_This is a monster, how could this thing have a name!'_ Sera thought silently to herself, hoping the xeno didn't hear like it did before.

"_**Mal' Kia"**_ he said, cocking his head sorta cutely. "Mal' Kia, huh? My name is Sera"

He only purred and rubbed his body against her, much like a cat would. "Where did you come from?" Sera resisted a snort, she knew where he come from, outer space where the hell else!

He purred and pointed his claws up through the broken sky light window, obviously must have been the way he came in from. She glanced up then turned back to him. It almost looked like he was giving her a _–duh look-,_ and he probably was.

Sera turned to go to the window across the room but the xeno's hissing stopped her. "What-?" she was bout to say but the creature took its tail and slammed her back.

He could sense him before he saw it. The Yautja was here and he knew it, and he knew it would hurt his ooman if he got the chance.

Mal' Kia hissed savagely and slammed the female back with his tail, probably harder than he wanted. She looked at him bewildered but then she saw the Yautja deactivated its invisibility cloak. It had dropped down from the broken sky light. It clicked, cocking its head at him then glancing at her. _**"Go ooman run!"**_ he turned to the female and hissed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter's Moon

I do not own AVP

Her eyes wide in horror, Sera looked at the xeno then the other creature. It was so much more human like, well besides its skin being a forest camo color green and nearly being 8 feet tall! _**"Go ooman run!"**_ she heard the xeno scream then the giant roar as it attacked Mal' Kia.

She couldn't understand why but she wanted help her new xeno friend. But something bout his tone told her he was serious, well obviously if this thing just attacked him!

Sera scrambled to her feet and made her way down the stairs and sprinting towards her father's room. She whistled for Nuka as she run to the closet, she swung the door open nearly tearing it from its hinges and found a steel door at the end of the walk-in closet. Nuka came running in, growling with his back hair on end. Three steel doors opened relieving a large panic room with food and other needed supplies. It was her father's idea; since Sera was always home alone and she could be a target for kidnapping and lovely stuff like that. Sera walked Nuka in and looked around.

She let down a trembled breathe before grabbing rifle and a hunting bow, which her father's friend had gotten her a year ago, and started going outside with Nuka trying to follow.

"No Stay!" Nuka whined, wanting to come with, but did as he was told. "Sorry pup you can't come with. Its safe here." She said patting his head one last time, then shutting all three of the steel doors behind her. As she exited out of her father's room a loud crash came from upstairs. Sera ran down stairs and ran outside, escaping in the small woods behind her house.

It was nearly an half an hour since leaving the house and Sera could find no source of life. Yes it was maybe 2 or 3 in the morning maybe but still not even the bars and such were open. Hell she couldn't even find that hobo, which lived in the park.

She frowned and kept walking down the street. Then she saw a few cars up ahead. As she got closer she could see blood running down the side. Someone or thing attacked these people, but she couldn't find a body to any of them. Sera examined the blood and tasted, it was still warm and somewhat fresh.

Mal' Kia looked down at his kill. The Yautja had in fact wanted to harm his ooman. He hissed in anger, and swung his tail down on the Yautja. He snorted watching its head roll around the floor, leaving a neon green blood trail.

The long xeno warrior made his way down stairs. Mal' Kia tried to feel the ooman's presence but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked down at his shoulder, yellowish green blood streamed down his forearm, from where his foe had wounded him. The blood dripped down on the garnet floor, it sizzled and began to burn through. He groaned, not because of the pain but he felt bad about ruining his ooman's home.

The dark xeno snorted, he couldn't understand why he liked this ooman. Maybe it was because she was different from all the others that were used to host his brothers and sisters. Though she was terrified, he could tell she would have been willing to fight for her life, both with their own meeting and her meeting the Yautja. That's why the Yautja wanted to kill her, in the eyes of the Yautja, she was an excellent challenger.

Suddenly the wounded xenomorph looked up at the night sky above. He had felt it. It was her, his female, she was hurt and in trouble.

Sera ran as fast as her wounded leg would let her. She kept peeking around her shoulder to see a xenomorph chasing her. She knew when she saw it, it wasn't Mal' Kia. It looked as if it was made for running.

It screeched behind her. Sera panted heavily. She needed to think of a plan and quick. Sudden there was roar.

The small xeno skid to a stop and hissed. Sera almost ran into something but stopped just before she did; it was another one of those giants. The same being that attacked her at her house, but this one was even taller and had dark creamy brown skin with almost black stripes on his chest. She could tell underneath his armor and almost fish net looking shirt, he was pure muscle. Sera knew he could probably break her in half three times.

He looked down at her, his face covered in a mask like the other one. The thing moved his head sharply telling her to move, which she did with no protest.

The small xenomorph tried to attack Sera, but the humanoid jumped in the way. The creature took an almost spear like stick, and stabbed it right through the xeno's head. Yellow green like blood spurted out of its mouth on to the concert road. Sera watched in horror as the blood began to burn through. '_Acid its blood is like acid.'_

Sera looked up and found the giant standing before her. She trembled so badly she dropped her pistol to the ground and almost to her knees, but thankfully she regained her footing just in time. The humanoid roared again and withdrew a pair of long wrist razor blades, ready to strike at Sera. She raised her chin high, showing her neck and closed her eyes tightly. She was too tired to fight so she waited patiently for the death blow to come.

But it didn't. The Yautja never made a motion to strike the small ooman. He cocked his head at her and dropped his fighting stance. He thought the ooman was either brave or foolish to stand before him, almost begging for death. He retracted his blades and stared at this female ooman. She was young, yet he could tell she was strong by her scars and wounds. He clicked softly as he saw burn wounds on her left arm, which must have been from the xenomorph's blood that sprayed on her.

The female opened her eyes and looked at him. Sera was confused, just a second ago this guy wanted to kill her but now he didn't. '_What the fuck? What is with these alien guys being bipolar?' _

She picked up her side arm and placed in her holster, which she grabbed before she left the house. She looked down at herself. Her semi light blue jeans where torn and wet, as was her old Harley tank top. She hadn't noticed until now, that she left the house without grabbing any shoes, and she was only wearing her ankle high black socks. '_Oh smart Cee.' _

Sera looked up at the humanoid. It growled at her then turned away. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, wondering why he was just leaving.

"Wait!" she called after him, running and touching his huge arm with her small hand. The thing roared and turned to face her, his dreadlocks likie things flew around his face/mask. She moved her head to the side waiting to be hit or it to take a swing at her, but other than that she stood her ground. The thing looked at her for a moment then nodded for her to follow.

The Yautja didn't know why but he almost wanted this ooman with him, while he was on his hunt to become a man. He knew she would come of use to him, possibly. He looked back at her, she jogging gracefully beside him. He smirked slightly; at least she could keep up with him. But he could tell she was staring to tire, so he slowed to a stop.

The female panted and said something in her tongue. At first he was confused, he had no clue of the ooman language, but then his translator device in his mask began to work.

"Who and what are you?" she gasping, trying to catch her breathe.

He stared at her, using his translator, he answered as best he could. "I am Stone of the Yautja."


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter's Moon

"I am Stone of the Yautja." Sera looked up at the so called Yautja. His voice was rough and come out more as a growl. Sera nodded in respect and out stretched her hand towards Stone.

"I'm Sera" she said politely. Stone looked at her carefully then hesitantly took her hand. His hand was huge; it basically swallowed her small hand. Sera was surprised his hand was smooth like, instead of rough. When Sera tried to let go Stone didn't, he examined her hand.

"S-Se-Sera" he struggled to say correctly. Then he looked at her face. She smiled lightly at the giant that towered over, that any second could kill her with two swift movements. One for retracting his wrist blades, then the other to slash at her throat spilling her blood everywhere, and probably was decapitating her in the process.

"Why are you here?" she asked, as they walked along. Stone glanced at her. "For ultimate prey. Right to passage as man. Also clean up prey's mess." She nodded slightly confused, and then she remembered Mal' Kia and that other Yautja, as Stone said, at her house.

"You mean the xenomorphs are your prey?" she asked half afraid for Mal' Kia's life, well that is if he was still alive. Stone nodded his head.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Sera looked up at him, confused then tensed as she heard brushes near rustle. She growled and reached down to grab her side arm.

A screech rang through the air, and a xenomorph leapt on top of Stone, catching him off guard. As Sera tried to run to him, something leapt at her. It was spider like with a long tail. She nearly screamed but it covered her face, its tail wrapping around her neck. The hand like creature tried to slide something in her mouth but luckily Sera closed lips tightly in time. She tried to claw the thing off her face, but its hold only grew stronger and its tail threatened to suffocate her.

She couldn't breathe. "_MAL'KIA!!" _she screamed in her thoughts hoping to god he would somehow hear her.

"_MAL'KIA!!" _He heard her. She was near, he could feel her. Mal' Kia ran towards her presence. There in the clearing a Yautja fighting one of his kind and a face hugger or stage 1 trying to impregnate his ooman!

He hissed so loudly it almost turned into a roar. _**"Leave my female!!"**_ he yelled in rage. The face hugger must have felt his anger because it left her then and there, at that moment. It tried to scamper way but in his rage; he pounced on it and killed it, painfully.

Mal' Kia looked down over at his ooman, his Sera. She lay there on the ground, coughing painfully and rubbed her bruised neck. He walked over to her and lay down beside her.

"_**Are you ok Sera?" **_he cooed resting his head lightly on her chest.

Sera looked up and found Mal' Kia above her. "Kia, you came?" she rasped painfully. The xeno grinned as much as one could. He liked this little pet name his ooman had given him.

"_**Well of course, you called"**_ Sera smiled then remembered Stone was still there just a few feet from them. Kia must have seen her fear because he rose and looked at the Yautja that had killed one of his brothers. Both looked ready to attack.

"NO! Stop!" Sera screamed, immediately thinking she was foolish that she had come into the middle of the two deadly creatures. She faced Stone, with her arms out shielding Mal' Kia.

Stone glared at the xeno then Sera. Why would she protect this prey, it's kind tried to kill her earlier, when they met? And this Xeno, Why would he protect this ooman? She was cattle to them, a mere host for them, yet he had stopped the impregnating process. She was never infected.

"Why do you protect this prey?" he growled angrily at Sera, demanding a reason for this foolishness. She stood there for a moment, she dropped her arms and looked down, and her dark hair covered her face.

"He saved me, saved me from your kind." She looked up sadly at him, almost as if asking for forgiveness.

Stone couldn't understand why his kind would try to harm her. Yes she was a strong, good challenger but she was still a mere child. It could have been the less experienced hunters.

"Please don't harm him" she asked helpless, knowing how two enemies could be joined could only cause conflict. "Fine"

Sera looked up in shock at the giant. "I promise not to harm this prey as long as he does the same." Stone growled at the xeno behind her. Mal' Kia looked at his sworn enemy from birth, then to his ooman.

He sighed nodded, if it meant for his Sera then he guess he could tolerate the Yautja. "Then it's startled. Let's go... Wait I have no clue where we're going" Sera started waking off but stopped and looked the two aliens. Stone chuckled "We are to destroy the hive."

Stone expected the xenomorph at his side to attack him, but the dragon like creature made no notion. He could tell by the flicker of its tail it wasn't all too happy with the idea.

Sera looked at him, confused. "The hive?"

Stone nodded to Mal' Kia to answer. The xeno hissed slightly. _**"It is where my queen is, laying her eggs. We warriors, bring hosts to her eggs, they become impregnated. Then hours later there are more of us."**_ He said softly, watching sadly as his ooman backed a few feet away from him.

"You mean that thing was trying to make out with me, to get me prego?" She shivered as a thought flashed through her mind. The black xeno cocked his head to the side in confusion, but then nodded.

Stone looked around suddenly. "We should move" he growled walking away. Sera shrugged then followed him.

The three made their way down the road past town hall, when something caught Sera's eye. A black truck was rolled on its side. She immediately recognized the truck, as she ran towards it. She knelt down by the broken front window, looking in and began to cry.

The black xeno crept up to her, curling his tail around her, giving her an odd like hug.

Stone looked at the scene before him. It was a xeno attack and the ooman was taken to be a host. "Sera, why the flowing rivers from your eyes?" Stone said softly, before kneeling down by her but still away from the xeno. "Justin, they took him. They took my boyfriend."

Sera wiped her eyes and looked at her out of this world companions, literally.

"My lover? Mate?" she said, seeing the confused looks, well at least it looked like it. "We have to find him."

Sera stood finding her strength again, determined to seek and destroy. Mal' Kia thought for a moment, he already betrayed his kind by protecting this ooman, then befriending a Yautja (sorta), then killing a stage 1. How much more of a traitor could he get? Now helping to kill his own queen and clan?

Stone could tell the xeno was having second thoughts now. "Come Sera lets go" Stone said put his large hand on her shoulder, using his mask to locate the trail from the xeno. Sera looked back and found Kia still sitting there by Justin's truck. '_So he would rather protect his kind instead.'_ She thought; completely forgetting he could somehow hear her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter's Moon

Sera and Stone followed the trail of human blood. It lead all the way to the outskirts of town, and still no sign of Justin.

Both girl and Yautja had killed half a dozen xenomorphs on the way and with only minimal injuries. Stone couldn't help but was impressed on how the young ooman had held her own so well against hard meats.

Countless warriors, Yautja and even man, had fallen victim to their deadly claws and fangs.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the Yautja as he crouched down and ran his huge hand over the ground; he picked up a pile of dirt and let the loose sand slip through his fist.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

The giant looked over his shoulder at her then pointed off in the distance. "We are close to hive" his alien voice growled behind his silver mask.

Sera followed his finger and found a hole in the canyon. '_Shit. The crystal mines. They have been using the mines.' _

She cursed out aloud and growled. They had Justin, and there was no way she gonna let him become a host for these things.

Stone could feel the anger radiating off the girl, she was lusting for blood and action, as much as he was.

He was completely smug that his foe Mal' Kia was no longer traveling with them. The Yautja warrior honestly didn't like how the xeno looked and acted towards the female.

He had never seen a hard meat show such emotion towards another, especially when she wasn't even of his species and by rights should be a host.

Mal' Kai slunk alone through the streets. This tiny town had been completely defenseless against his clan. They killed nearly everyone who resided there. His claws scrapped against the concrete, he couldn't help but think about his ooman.

'_So he would rather protect his kind instead.' _Her words echoed though his mind, over and over again.

The xenomorph whined, he had felt the hurt in her thoughts. She trusted him and he had betrayed her. If they somehow met in battle, would he actually be able to kill her? Could he really?

The black xeno hissed angrily and disappeared into the shadows of the streets.

"Die!" the Yautja roared ripping his spear out a dead xeno's head and dodged a serpent's tail.

The young female had her back to his and finished off a xenomorph herself. The shots from her pistol echoed through out the tunnels, drawing even more to the battle.

Stone roared fiercely as his cannon shot a xeno crawling across the ceiling. He exhaled proudly as he killed two more. It was only short lived as the fallen prey was replaced by two more, both hissing and screeching.

Suddenly a new screech took the Yaujta's attention. He knew immediately it wasn't a xeno.

"STONE!" Sera screamed as a xenomorph seemed to jump out of nowhere. It was like it had been part of the mines resin covered walls.

She struggled against its clawed hands, wrapping tightly around her waist. She kicked and clawed at the xeno as it dragged her away from Stone. She could hear him fighting savagely to get to her.

He kept calling out her name, which actually sounded like pained roars as he desperately fought xenomorph after xenomorph.

"Get off me you slimy scum bag!" she spat and threw her elbow behind her, catching the xeno's head. It screeched in pain, digging its claws into her torso. She snarled and went to hit the xeno again, but something lashed out at her head.

It had been the xenomorph's second tongue. She groaned as it connected with the side of her head, thankfully it had only been a light hit. If it hadn't it would have surely crushed her skull if it had been full force.

"_Mal' Kai…help…"_ she thought before falling into a thick darkness.

Mal' Kia was deep in thought when he reached the inner workings of the hive. He turned his sleek black form towards the queen's chamber to report when he heard screams.

Ooman screams, female screams. Mal' Kia's mind automatically thought of Sera, as he ran to the egg chamber.

The xeno skid to a stop as little chestbuster flew out just as he entered. He snorted and glanced along the walls of the egg chamber. Dead oomans hung from everywhere, male, female and even young children. Bloody holes in all their chests marked their deaths, and from their death to gave life to his brothers.

(Author note: I have read and done some research and found all xenos are male except the queen. They I guess go through a sex change after prolonged absence of a queen. So forget bout me typing bout Kia having any sisters. Sorry about the mistake. Thanks)

The dark xeno circled around the eggs, some still waiting for hosts, others needing disposed of as well as the dead face huggers littering the floor. Suddenly something in the cocoon in front of him caught his attention.

An unconscious male hung limp in the resin based gooey substance around him. The xeno looked down and thought for a second, before an image he had never seen flashed before him.

"_**Justin?…" **_

Mal' Kia stared in wonder at the male, he had memory that he knew not of.

Then the xeno remembered the white flash when he first met his ooman. They not only shared thoughts but also memories. How many memories he wasn't sure, but they were there.

The xeno warrior checked the sandy blond haired male twice over. He was injured but nothing was critically severe. Mal' Kia was almost sure of it, this male was Sera's mate.

He resisted a growl, he couldn't quite understand but he was jealous. He wanted Sera to be all for himself.

Then he remembered her words.

'_So he would rather protect his kind instead.' _

It was like a punch in the face every time. He felt so bad for leaving her. If only he could do something to make it up to her, but how? Could he actually turn against his own kind for this ooman's benefit even a Yaujta's at that?

A silent groan made the xeno warrior look at the young male.

His head throbbed; he coughed lightly which sent a piercing pain throughout his body. Moaning he tried to move but found his body restrained tightly… in something very sticky?

"What the fuck?" the human rasped, and finally opened his green eyes; they immediately grew large in horror.

A creature that should only be in his nightmares stood there in front of him, neighbors and people he knew and even cared for hung from the walls of the room. A few of them even had strange hand like creature over their face, a long tail curling around their necks. And egg like sacs sat in the middle of the room.

Justin could feel both tears and cold sweat running down his face.

'What the hell is this? Please someone fucking wake me up!'

One of the sacs only few feet away slowly began to open; it was like something that came straight out of a sci-fi horror movie.

In the dim light Justin could see something squirming inside trying to crawl its way to the top of the egg. In a flash, a spider like creature flung its self at Justin.

It seemed like it was happening in slow motion. Justin's scream caught deep in his chest as he watch helpless, the thing just getting closer and closer.

BANG! BANG!

The face hugger fell to the floor dead. Both Justin and Mal' Kia looked at the opening to the chamber.

Sera panted heavily as she held her pistol in her right hand, it felt like a ten pound rock but never let it show.

"Mal' Kia..." she growled lightly, slowly motioning for the Xeno to back away from Justin.

The xeno warrior bowed his head slightly and slunk into the rows of eggs. Sera nervously eyed the sacs sitting in the middle of the chamber and slowly walked over by Justin.

The boy stared in bewilderment as he checked her over.

She looked ok, she had a few serious wounds that decorated her body, but over all she looked fine.

"S- Sera what are you doing here? What the hell is going on? What the fuck were those things?" Justin asked a flurry of questions as she worked at the cocoon around him.

"Shh quite" she hissed before kissing Justin's lips softly "We don't want them to know we are here." _If they didn't already hear anyways.._

Sera bared her teeth and snarled as she pulled at the resin cocoon. There was no way she was gonna get Justin free anytime soon. They would be found by the other xenomorphs before she even got him half way out. Or much less having face huggers crawling all over them.

"Mal' Kia?"

The xeno raised his elongated head at the female.

Justin glanced nervously at him.

"Could you help me get him out of this, Kia?"

He was shocked at first but then purred, bumping her in response. _**"Then you forgive me little one?"**_

Sera smiled sweetly and stroked his head as he purred.

"Course I do," she whispered, hugging the xeno and kissing him lightly on his nose or well where his nose should be.

She giggled lightly, surprised that she, or even Kia at that wasn't covered in drool like the rest of the Xeno's.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter's Moon

Mal' Kia clenched his fangs as the ooman on his back shift his weight again. Though Kia was one of the stronger warriors, the ooman's weight was almost too much.

Sera saw this strain in the xeno and stroked Mal' Kia shoulder and mentally thanked him. It took a LOT of convincing for Justin to be a foot near Kia, let alone be on his back.

Sera was glad when both finally settled down.

They all knew that Justin was in no condition to walk after the accident, and though Sera was strong she knew she would not be able to hold Justin's weight long enough to get him out, so it was up to Kia to carry him.

_**"This way"**_ he hissed, bumping Sera's shoulder and walked down a different tunnel. He could feel his brothers' presence all around him and he only wanted his ooman to get out here soon as possible.

Sera jogged beside Kia, her pistol out and ready. They were about to turn down a different tunnel when a hiss made the two stop in their tracks.

Out of the dark a xeno drone seemed to crawl right out of the wall. It hissed as it glanced at Kia, completely confused why his brother was helping these oomans.

Kia instinctively hissed threateningly, and grabbed Sera waist in a protective way.

Just as the other xeno went to throw itself at the group, an enormous roar ripped though the air, echoing though the mine tunnels.

"Stone!"

Sera gaped as the Yautja warrior jumped on the Xeno's back and nearly twisted its head off its neck. The warrior threw the dead drone away in disgust and slowly turned its head to the female's soft voice.

"Sera stay away from it!" Justin yelled for his girlfriend, fearing for her, as she walked towards the giant.

Stone glared at the ooman male that was placed on Mal' Kia's back. He didn't like the tone of voice he had with the female, even if he was scared. But he did have to admit it was quite an odd site.

The large Yautja looked at the female as she walked up next to him, making silent clicking sounds.

"You are unharmed young one" his voice rumbled and he lifted her chin slightly, examining her. His eyes narrowed slightly behind his sliver mask, but no one saw because of his dark visor.

Sera's hand suddenly came up laid on his. The girl nodded "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Stone jogged close to the girl's side, he didn't make any protest when the ooman elected the now rogue xeno to lead them though the dark channels of the hive.

Honestly the Yautja warrior wasn't worried bout that. And he wasn't worried of himself being attacked. But he was worried about the ooman female.

She had become important to him during this hunt. When he had heard her screams for him, everything had stopped for him. In the Yaujta's eyes she had become a true warrior with him.

"Kia, which way now?" Sera looked around the tunnels, listening and watching for movement. As the xenomorph began to move they started hearing screams from Justin.

"Please let me down! Let me down! Please!" Justin started screaming and trying to get off Mal' Kia.

All of them looked at curiously as Sera quickly pulled Justin off Mal' Kia and looked him over.

He was fine. "Justin, what the fuck? What's wrong?"

Then she felt her pistol ripped from her.

Justin had it and held it up to Stone and changed it to Mal' Kia who only hissed in challenge.

"Justin are you fucking crazy? These guys is the only one who can get us out of here! Alive!"

Stone growled savagely as the ooman pointed the weapon at Sera. "You just like being around these Freaks! These Monsters! Look around you Sera! They killed our families and friends!"

Sera stared at Justin and the gun. "Sera you are coming with me now. We will leave these Things to their…whatever. And we can get the military involved to destroy all these guys then you and I can get away from all this."

"They were involved! And they were killed! And I know you are scared but there is no need for this. Now just give me the gun before you or someone else gets hurt…" Sera crept close to take the gun but a shot rang out.

Roaring, Stone pushed her aside and took the bullet in his chest as Mal' Kia caught her. The giant brought up his spear but stopped as he heard hiss behind Justin.

And Sera watched from Kia's protecting arms as a bladed tail busted through Justin chest and blood splatter everywhere.

The gun fell from his hands as he looked down at where his heart should have been, but there was only a hole. Justin opened and closed his mouth before falling to the floor.

The Yautja warrior attacked the alien and threw it into the wall. He roared and withdrew his wrist blades.

Sera only stared blankly at Justin's dead body, blocking out the fray in the background. Nearly 3 years they known and loved each other, and he had tried to kill her. She shook her head and felt a pain in her chest and bit back tears.

"You alright young one?" Stone asked and knelt down beside the xeno and the girl.

Sera nodded and stood wiping her tears and grabbed her pistol back. She found new strength as she looked at her only friends now.

Stone touched her shoulder gently, as she gingerly touched his wound. His blood was neon colored green nearly like a xenos but not acid. He groaned painful but seemed to purr.

The young female looked at Yautja warrior. Stone knelt down beside the fallen hard meat and broke one of its fingers off, and dripped its claw in the acidic blood.

"What are u do-" Sera started but stopped as the giant began to take out tubes that connected to his mask. It let out a hissing sound like air being released.

Slowly he pulled off his mask and reveled his true face to the girl. She gasped and stared at him but not with fear but wonder.

He held up the serpents finger and marked his forehead and mask with a mark of his language. Then pointed it towards her, which caused Mal' kia to snarl slightly. But Stone only stared the female, unable to speak in her language without his translator.

Stone's gold eyes stared into her silver ones. She knew what he was offering her. Like him, the right to be a true warrior, in the eyes of his species.

Sera moved her head slightly so he could permanently burn the mark upon her flesh. He choose the right side of her chest would be good enough. The mark was painful but she felt proud wearing it.

"Thank you"

Stone gave an odd alien smile and replaced his mask then turned to Mal' Kia who swished his tail in annoyance. _**"May we leave now?..."**_ he growled his thoughts to Sera.

"Must destroy hive" replied Stone simply and showed a hand signal to his wrist band he played with all the time.

Sera narrowed her eyes and tilted her head at the giant warrior, "That's a bomb isn't it?"

Stone nodded again. "Must finish mission"

Sera smirked and cocked her pistol, "Then let's go kill some bugs"

Instead of making their way out of the mines, Mal' Kia lead them deeper into hive to find the Queens chamber. Along the way Sera that to resort to brute strength when she ran out of clips and bullets. Stone had quickly made weapons out of parts of dead the Xeno's they killed. And she was lucky enough to find a bandolier with still some grenades, from one of the unfortunate army men.

Sera growled in anger slashing serpent after serpent down along side her comrades. The full blooded Yautja warrior and Rogue Xenomorph fought with her and protected her when she needed rest.

When they found Queen she was surrounded by hidden Warriors and Drones and even eggs she continually kept laying. Sera breathe caught in her throat.

The Queen was like Mal' Kia. She had a deadly beauty to herself. And she was huge compared to all the other xeno's. Dark black and was like she wore a crown around her elongated head. She was utterly beautiful besides the fact of her killing the entire town in which Sera lived.

The Huge xenomorph hissed at the 3 intruders.

"_**GET OUT!"**_ Sera could some how hear her scream, she could feel the queens distress.

"Come and get me bitch!" Sera spat and threw a couple grenades into the rows of eggs.

The xenos all screeched in pure rage as the eggs exploded and set fire. Stone set his bomb quickly and threw it into the nest before the 3 rogues made a break for it with a horde of pissed off xenos and one big mother after them.

"How long was that bomb set off for?" the female panted as she ran next to the giant.

He only grabbed her and swung her on his back and picked up speed as more and more hard meats joined the chase. In the distance they could hear the Queen coming to deal with them herself.

Mal' Kia lead them through a opening outside of the mine just as the Yautja bomb went off, which gave off a blue glow and huge blast that threw them all to the ground.

Sera groaned and looked back at the mine and saw nothing but landslides of rocks crashing down onto were the entrance should have been.

"Its all over.." She laid her head down when she found herself on top of something.

Stone was lying under her with his arms around her waist. He had protected her when they had hit the ground. He looked very beat up and had many wounds from this night.

Mal' Kia on the other hand didn't look bad since he regenerated, but Sera could tell he was in pain somehow, somewhere.

Now Sera, she was in pain. Her chest was killing her, at first she thought it was cuz of her loosing Justin but she knew now this was a different kind of pain. And her wounds were starting to hurt and become a lot more noticeable.

"Sera" the Yautja warrior groaned as he heard the female gasp and twist in his arms.

"God it hurts!" she snarled and crawled off Stone before spitting up blood.

Mal' Kia hissed lightly before crawling over to her and looked at the Yautja. While Sera painfully gasped for breathes. They both nodded sadly.

Sera began to understand.

"Stone. There must be a way to stop this" she said through her clenched teeth and holding her chest.

The warriors only shook their heads.

"If you knew this why didn't you just kill me before?" Sera screamed in pain, blood erupted from her mouth, some stained the ground and rolled down her chin.

Stone looked away. He couldn't answer, he wanted to but he just couldn't find the right words. He wanted to comfort the young female but love and comfort wasn't something he knew of. As did Mal' Kia, he helplessly watched as his ooman was tore apart from the inside by his soon to be new Queen.

Sera started to scream as the pain became so intense, she could feel the baby xeno within her chest. It was moving around and eating away at her chest so it could bust out.

She finally felt her bones break as it broke through. Blood sprayed as a little head squirmed around her chest.

As she slowly slipped into the dark, she heard screeching and saw a ship with Yautja warriors appear out of thin air.

"Stone…" But as soon as the warrior came to her she was gone…


End file.
